Dreaming of Foxy
by Virgofox28
Summary: A short story about Marcus and Foxy. Marcus grew up with Foxy and Freddy as his best friends, and things go crazy when Foxy and Freddy are stolen from the restaurant, just to come back as killer animatronics. Contains light slash.


**First thing's first, this story has nothing to do with Mike's Little Foxy, it's actually based on a dream that I had a few months ago.  
This is also the longest thing I have ever written.  
Five Night's at Freddy's isn't mine, just saying. **

**Anyway...**

It was a warm Friday afternoon when a young teen boy was on his way to play Magic with his friends. His name was Marcus Seon; he was sixteen years old, had green eyes, and short, blonde hair. Marcus had just gotten out of school, and he was making his way towards the Haddock Landing, a small plaza area where he and his friends played magic on Fridays and Saturdays.

 _Maybe I might win this time._ Marcus thought as he walked. _My outfit isn't dirty is it?_

He blushed a little and checked his attire. He was wearing a simple blue sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans, both clean.

 _Good._ He thought and sighed. _I really don't want to embarrass myself again._

It didn't take too long for Marcus to reach his destination. The Haddock Landing was also a tourist area during the earlier times of the day when the boats were in, but at this time it wasn't as busy.

 _This building is an important part of the island._ The teen thought as he entered the building.

The Haddock landing had two floors; the bottom was mainly the tourist area. Half of the floor was a large gift shop for tourist souvenirs, while the other half of the floor sold things like edible goods and island tours.

The top half of the place was where Marcus was heading though. The top floor had the bookshop where Marcus and his friends play Magic, a quilt and craft shop, and a small pizza place for kids.

 _Looks like Foxy and Freddy have their hands full._ He thought as he glanced at the kids pizzeria. _Better stay out of their way._

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the name of the place. It was a small kid's restaurant that had two mascots; Freddy Fazbear and Foxy the Pirate Fox, and they were loved by all the kids of the island.

"Matey!"

Marcus turned his head and saw the pirate fox waving at him.

"Hey Foxy." Marcus said and approached the animatronic fox. "What's up?"

Despite the fact that the fox was six foot seven, Marcus had never been afraid of him. Marcus himself had been visiting the restaurant since he was four, and was picked on occasionally by others for still visiting, but Foxy and Freddy were his good friends.

Though he kind of liked Foxy a little more than as a friend.

"You weren't thinking of comin' here without payin' a visit, were ya?" Foxy asked, making the human blush a little.

"Sorry." Marcus replied and scratched the back of his head. "I just thought that you were busy with all of those kids in there."

Foxy then let out a hearty laugh and put his arm around Marcus.

"You know that I can make time for my most favorite customer and friend." The fox announced, and the two entered the pizza parlor. "Besides, Freddy has the spotlight at the moment, so let me treat ya to a slice."

Marcus just couldn't say no when Foxy insisted on anything. He usually got free pizza anyway; this was because he knew the owner of the place well, and often helped out around when an employee called in sick or something.

"So lad, planning on winning tonight?" The fox asked. "And did you at least get that huge stain that was on the back of yer pants?"

Marcus nearly choked on his slice of pizza after that question.

"Don't forget to breathe lad."

"Oh shut it." Marcus replied, deeply blushing. "Because of that, I debated whether or not I would come this week."

Foxy laughed again.

"Don't think too much about it." The fox said as he pat Marcus on the back.

"Eh, I guess you're right," Marcus said as he finished his slice. "It's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

Saying that, the human then got up and stretched.

"Thanks Foxy; I'm gonna head over to the bookstore now. See you later."

"G'bye mate, and good luck." Foxy replied, and waved as Marcus left.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

It was eight the next morning when Marcus had woken up to overcast skies. Deciding to leave before his parents woke up and broke the silence, Marcus did his morning ritual of getting ready, and left the house around eight-thirty.

 _I may not have won last night, but I had fun._ He thought as he began walking away from his house. _I guess that I'll wander around town for a while; maybe visit Foxy later._

Being Saturday, Marcus was going to play Magic again, but that wasn't until later in the afternoon, so all he could do at the moment was wait until then.

As soon as Marcus left his driveway, he pressed a button on his shoes to release the wheels that were beneath them. This turned his shoes into a pair of mini roller blades.

 _I wonder if anyone else is in town yet?_ He thought as he glided down the empty roads. _Well, it is only eight-thirty in the morning…_

Marcus continued to ride into town, and even saw a few familiar faces, but when he arrived at the Haddock Landing, he was surprised to see a bunch of broken glass everywhere, along with police tape lining the area.

Slipping under the police tape, he went inside only to get more frightened when he saw a bunch of police officers inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 _Oh no…_

He then saw that the owner was present, and was talking to one of the police officers inside.

"Mr. Fazbear!" He said and approached the owner.

"Sorry kid," The officer talking to the owner said. "But there is an investigation going on here."

"What happened here?" Marcus asked, ignoring the officer.

The first thing that Marcus did after asking was check the stage.

To his dismay, both Freddy and Foxy were gone.

"We were robbed." Mr. Fazbear stated with a grunt. "The safe in the back room is gone, as well as the animatronics. Whoever did this faulted all of the building cameras, so we have no leads whatsoever."

That seriously bothered Marcus; the safe was explainable, but he had no clue why anyone would want to steal Freddy and Foxy.

"Anyway," The owner said with a sigh. "The place is going to be closed for a while, so you should probably leave before you get in trouble."

Marcus also sighed.

"Alright, I'll give you a call if I find anything out."

That said, the adolescent left the building.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

For the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday, Marcus worried about his friends Foxy and Freddy. The fact that someone had stolen his friends was worrisome, but the reason why worried him even more.

At the same time, it didn't make him feel any better when his parents said that it was idiotic to worry over animatronic animals.

At the moment, it was noon on Monday, and Marcus was sitting in his school library, reading a book to try to keep himself from worrying too much, but it wasn't really working.

 _This is just too difficult._ The teen thought and put the book away. _I can't just stop thinking about them._

He then drooped his head and sighed.

"Foxy…"

Marcus was then about to take a little nap, but was stopped when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _I thought I told everyone to not text me while I was at school._

But this text wasn't from any of his friends, at least he didn't think it was.

"What the…"

The text looked like it was written in a different language, "De kommer att kanna gladjen av skapelsen." is what the text read.

"Hold on," Marcus muttered and thought for a few seconds. _This is Swedish._

Marcus had taken a few Swedish courses outside of school, so he knew a little bit of the language.

"They will feel the joy of creation?" He said, confused. "No, that can't be right. That makes no sense."

He then deleted the text, thinking that it must have been a wrong number; a really strange wrong number.

All of those thoughts were put to rest when he heard the sound of three things: the bell, glass shattering, and a blood-curdling scream.

Marcus didn't hesitate to investigate.

As soon as he opened the doors of the library, he was greeted to the sight of one of the teachers on the ground, headless, and it was who was above the bleeding corpse that drove shivers down his spine.

It was Foxy.

Marcus let no words fall from his mouth. When his eyes met the black sockets that were the fox's eyes, he froze, but the sound of students leaving classes quickly brought him back to life.

 _I need to warn anyone!_

As soon as Marcus clicked the buttons on his shoes, the fox began to sprint towards him.

"Everybody run!" He shouted as he rushed down the hallway full of students. _Shit, I should probably warn the people upstairs too._ He thought and climbed the stairs at the end of the hall, not bothering to put the wheels on his shoes away.

It wasn't really a surprise that everyone was screaming at this point. This may have gotten the attention of a lot of people, but the fact that Freddy was up there tearing people up did as well.

 _Well, at least the people up here know._

The sound of the pirate fox rushing up the stairs made Marcus rush down the hallway, alerting Freddy in the process.

Now both of the animatronics were chasing him.

He also noted that they were just letting other people run past them, and they were only going for him.

 _Why are they both chasing me?!_ He thought and avoided the bodies that littered the floor. _Nevermind, I think it's time for me to get out of here._

"SKREEEE!"

That was the sound of Foxy, who was right on Marcus' heels.

Seeing no other option, Marcus lept from the second floor to the first, taking the stairs wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Ugh…"

Unfortunately the landing wasn't as epic as he hoped it would be. His legs weren't broken, but they were wobbly and aching from the landing.

"Need to get out…"

He never thought that he could do it, but Marcus got up and rushed out the doors of the school.

After leaving the school, he rode, and rode, and rode until he reached the docks on the other side of town; the same side where the Haddock Landing was, and now he was walking on the empty docks in the glow of the afternoon sun.

A half-hour had passed, and he let out a huge sigh.

 _How could this have happened?_

The silence around him was almost deafening.

 _My guess is that the whole town must be in hiding._ He thought.

Due to him living on a small island, there wasn't much of a defense department, so even the police weren't around.

 _I guess I'd better find a place to hide too._ He thought with a sigh.

About a minute later, Marcus found refuge in a nearby jewelry shop that was open due to a business party going on.

Though he really didn't understand why they were still having this event when there were two killer animatronics wandering the town.

 _Well, the doors have curtains blocking them, so I guess we'll be safe for now._ He thought.

The store had two sets of doors; one set that was covered by curtains, and the other that was right outside of it. Because the people inside didn't want Marcus to disturb them, he was assigned the job of lookout, and was currently in the space between the set of doors.

 _At least "they'll" be safe, I should say._

Marcus wasn't really out in the open, but his location wasn't really hidden either. He could get spotted at the right angle.

 _I'm able to go in and tell them if Foxy or Freddy are nearby, so I'd better keep my eyes open._ He thought, letting out another sigh.

The sound of glass breaking next door snapped Marcus from his thoughts.

Screams followed, and he didn't hesitate to alert the people in the building.

After being alerted, everyone had fled to the safe room in the back, everyone except for Marcus, who was sitting in the dark store area, shivering with fear.

Marcus was already scared, but now he was beyond terrified.

The sound of glass breaking, people screaming, flesh being ripped, bones breaking, and other horrific noises coming from the area next door filled his mind, making the teen clench his head and cover his ears.

 _Make it stop…_ He thought, and squeezed his eyes shut. _Freddy, Foxy, is this who you guys really are? These monsters?_

The emotional pain that Marcus was going through right now was unbearable; he just couldn't accept what was going on.

 _Were you guys lying to me for all my life, were you lying to us all?_

Flashbacks began to play; memories of him, Foxy, and Freddy playing together flooded his mind. These were memories that he treasured like jewels, no matter how silly people thought he was for having a connection with them.

Foxy and Freddy were his friends; they were his family!

The pain lasted for only a few minutes, surprisingly it ended as soon as the noises next door came to a sudden stop.

 _No,_ Marcus thought, then stood up. _They were stolen, so whoever took them must have done something to their heads._

If Marcus knew one thing, it was that Foxy and Freddy would never do anything to harm others, and remembered that Foxy had explained their programing to him. Their AIs were quite advanced, and attacking everything that moved isn't something that they would do.

Marcus then peaked out of the curtains to see if he could spot who was out there.

 _I can't see anyone._ He thought. _Maybe if I step out…_

He knew that it was risky, but stepped out from the doors behind the curtains into the area between the two sets of doors.

Neither Foxy or Freddy were in sight.

Marcus then closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

 _I guess they must have went the other way._

Thinking that, Marcus got on his knees; a little tired from the commotion.

Let's just say that he didn't feel tired anymore when he opened his eyes.

It was like time froze.

Foxy's lower half was in his vision, and his legs were in the direction of the doors, meaning that he was standing right in front of Marcus.

 _Well, it looks like this is it…_

Marcus then stood up, opened the door, and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the animatronic fox that he loved so much.

 _I'm sorry Foxy._ He thought and hugged the fox. "I love you Foxy!"

Once again, it was as if time froze.

Marcus had expected Foxy to bite his head off or something, but nothing happend. Looking up after a minute, Marcus saw that Foxy's eyes weren't black voids anymore, but were normal.

"I love you too Marcus…"

The words that left the animatronic's mouth were no louder than a whisper, and the human soon felt his body being brought closer to Foxy's, whose body was shaking.

"I-I always loved you." Foxy continued. "But you were too young, they didn't like me, they tried to keep you away from me, they-"

Foxy looked really worrisome, and Marcus could tell this had nothing to do with the psychotic rampage that the fox was on, but with his parents.

"I just don't know why." The animatronic continued. "Your parents, I didn't do anything to them or you, if anything, I would give my life for you!"

 _This is kinda weird…_ The human thought.

Marcus couldn't be happier that Foxy shared his feelings, but the fact that Foxy was talking about this instead of what was going on at the moment…

The fox was still shaking, but calmed down a little when Marcus took his hand.

"Why don't we go sit in the quilt shop and talk?" He asked, trying to calm down Foxy as much as he can. _After all, it would be bad if Freddy were to show up._

"Ah-Alright." Foxy replied and let go of Marcus. "Do, do you mind if I put my arm around you?" He then asked.

Marcus found it really cute that Foxy was a little bashful. Normally the pirate would do it without asking at all as a joke, but now that they had both revealed their true feelings, it was nice that Foxy was a little more compassionate.

"Not at all." He replied, slipping the fox's around him as they walked.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

It didn't take Marcus and Foxy too long to get to the Haddock Landing quilt shop. The two of them had never actually been in the shop before, but all they did was sit on a stack of fluffy quilts and talk.

Marcus was just thankful that the place was deserted, otherwise there would be more trouble than there actually was.

Foxy put his arm around Marcus again, and Marcus leaned into the fox's side.

"I really don't remember what happened two days ago." The fox said as he and Marcus looked at the restaurant near them. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Marcus shook his head and wiped the blood of Foxy's teeth with a rag he found.

"I'm fine." The human replied as he threw away the bloody rag. "I'm not hurt or anything."

"That's good." Foxy said and let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if I did anything to hurt you."

It made Marcus feel nice knowing that his vulpine friend cared about him so much, but he could only imagine what Foxy was going through at the moment.

"Sometimes it just doesn't make sense." Foxy continued, and wrapped his other arm around Marcus. "I really don't know what you see in me Marcus; I don't know why you always came back to see us all of these years. I'm a monster, I've always been."

"What makes you say that?" Marcus asked. "If anything, you're more human than most people out there, and I love you."

If robots could cry, Foxy would have been in tears. The animatronic then lowered his head onto Marcus' shoulder, and began to sob.

This moment lasted for about five minutes, and was ruined when a nearby phone rang.

 _Is that me?_ Marcus thought and pulled out his phone, that was silent. _No._

"I think it's me." Foxy said and put his hand in his shorts pocket. "I have a cellphone in my pocket for some reason."

"Why do you have a purple cellphone?" He asked.

"It's not mine." Foxy replied.

Foxy never owned a cell phone.

The phone continued to ring, and the two males just stood there, watching it.

 _Should I answer it?_

Marcus then pressed the speaker button on the phone.

He instantly regretted it.

The phone began to emit many high-pitched noises, ones that seriously hurt both of their ears.

"AGH!" Foxy shouted and began to violently twitch.

"Foxy!"

Marcus then began to scramble to turn off the phone.

"SKREEEE!"

 _Oh no…_ He thought as he saw Foxy's eyes go black. "Foxy, you have to fight it! Don't let it take control of you!"

Marcus didn't know exactly what "it" was, but he knew that it was the person who was responsible for all of this madness.

 _I know you can do it Foxy._ He hoped.

"So we finally meet."

The voice that just spoke was like ice, and it sent major shivers down his spine. A sound resembling the one on the phone also began to play.

"I don't know why or how, but Foxy's programing was hard to corrupt, and your name up quite a few times." The voice said, a chuckle following. "You must be something really special, but you were in my way."

Marcus couldn't even turn around, let alone move because of the sound that was emanating from behind him.

The only thing that he could do was hope that his vulpine friend would come back to his senses.

"Since you were in the way, I sent both Foxy and Freddy to the school, hoping to find you. I also told them to kill everything that moved, but you were priority number one."

 _So that explains why they forgot about everyone else and went for me._

"Since you survived this long, I guess I'll tell you what I have in store." The voice said with another chuckle. "Enjoying the music, because it hits the minds of animatronics, and scrambles their programing, making them malfunction. Seeing how I'm an expert at machine manipulation, I plan on using this to take control of all the animatronics of the world, then move on to other robots of sorts."

It took a minute for Marcus to comprehend all of this, but in the end, this guy just wanted to control the world.

A loud shriek from Foxy interrupted his thoughts; Marcus had almost forgotten about him.

"I'm having a really hard time deciding." The voice from behind him said. "Should I kill you, or should Foxy?"

Neither of those options sounded too appealing to him. The last thing he wanted was to die, but to die at the hand of the one he loves?

"On second thought, I think I'll let Foxy kill you." The man behind him said. "It's a suitable punishment for getting in my way, plus I need to find the bear."

Before Marcus was able to say anything, Foxy slammed his mechanic arm on his head, sending him into a state of daze.

"Try not to kill him too fast Foxy."

Those were the last words that he heard before passing out.

 **xXOOOOOXx**

The next time that Marcus had woken up, he was tied up in the middle of the building, and was in a lot of pain.

He almost fainted again when he saw the mass amount of scissors that were sticking out of his body, and the amount of blood flowing out too.

 _Where's Foxy?_ He thought as he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes.

Foxy was standing right in front of him, his eyes still black as night.

The fox didn't say a word; all that left his mouth was a loud screech.

Marcus knew that this was it. His friend was gone, possessed by a madman who wanted to take over the world.

It was kind of funny now that he thought of it.

He was going to die to an animatronic furry and a psycho who wanted to take over the world, but despite how funny it was, he was still sad that it had to end this way.

"Don't blame yourself Foxy." Marcus said with a soft smile, then coughed up some blood. "This isn't your fault. I'll always love you."

Foxy's jaw then opened up, and chomped down.

Everything went black.

 **Yeah, that happened...  
There is an alternate ending if you guys want to see it, but I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
